1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to methods and devices for generating data representing a room structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic and communication technologies, portable devices using navigation services have been made available. A user uses a navigation service provided via a portable device. However, navigation services may not be provided inside of a building. If information about an internal structure of a building is available, such as a floor plan, a navigation service may be provided inside of the building by using the information about the internal structure of the building. However, if no information about the internal structure of a building is available, a user may not use the navigation service within the building.
Thus, much research has been conducted to provide methods of determining an internal structure of a building using a portable device. However, most methods developed use a device with a special function. Therefore, there is a need for a method of determining an internal structure of a building using a generic portable device.